Hermione the house plant
by FireChestnut
Summary: Hermione turns into a marigold due to the mishandle of a rare, magical plant. Severus Snape is her caretaker, but what will happen when the curse has to be broken more than once? Eventual HG X SS
1. Hermione the Marigold

The seventh years crowded around the large table, waiting for Sprout to arrive. Harry looked down at the plant infront of him. It was rather large, with petals and it smelt of Elderberries. Hermione was looking at the plant aswell, confused on what it was. Maybe asking her wasnt a good idea, she looked just as confused. Sprout opened the greenhouse door and approached the class.

'Hello class!'

'Hello Professer Sprout.' The Slytherins and Gryffindore muttered.

'Now, the plant infront of you is the Grumbliss Jolternobble. Be careful, for if you tickle its petals it will spray you with a transforming mist.' The class nodded. Hermione still had never heard of this plant. The distinct smell of Elderberry interupted her train of thought.

'We will be collecting the Jolternobbles golden nectar, which can aid in Potions. Stroke the stem vertically up and down three times, and you should be able to collect some. Begin!' The class got to work, stroking the purple stem of the Grumbliss Jolternobble. Hermione jumped as a golden looking liquid dribbled down the petals. Quickly picking up her jar, she was able to collect two pints of the smelly putrid liquid.

'Hermione!' Harry yelled. But it was too late. Hermione had brushed the Plants petals with her scarf, resulting in the plant sparying her in a greenish mist. And there, under Hermiones robbes was a potted Marigold.

'Ohh...ohh no, Miss Granger.' Sprout said hurriedly.

'Can she be cured?' Harry asked eagerly.

'I...I dont know...I'm going to have to ask Dumbledore. Come along mr Potter, and bring Hermione.' Sprout and Harry rushed through the corridors, carrying the little Marigold. Sprout muttered the password and both Harry and the plump little witch walked briskly up the stairs. Snape was talking with Dumbledore about Ravenclaws stealing from his stores, interupted as they both entered the room.

'Oh, helle mr Potter! Oh and Pomona, what brings you? Another lovely house plant?' He said eyeing the Marigold.

'No Headmaster. That Marigold is Miss Granger.' she said in a quavering voice.

'Grumbliss Jolternobble, sir.' Harry added.

'Ahhhh, I remembe. sometime ago a student was transformed into a Poppy.'

Severus looked over at the Marigold. Well, it did represent her. Its large mane of a head. He smirked.

'Well, how do we cure her?' Harry said, looking down at the Marigold.

'When I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts, a student had been turned into a plant by the Jolternobble. The only way to cure this promblem is to nurture and care for the plant until the first petal falls off.'

Pomona nodded.

'Well, who will look after her?'

'Severus.'

He almost gagged. Looking after a student? Oh this was rich. Having the stupid girl on his desk, he would be a laughing stalk!

'ALBUS HAVE YOU GONE MAD!'

'Calm down Severus. I'm leaving Miss Granger to you because of your excellent making of moonstone fertilizer. This will speed up the transformation.'

Severus was seething inside. How could he possibly look after this chit? Harry handed it to him gingerly. He whipped the stupid thing out of his hands. Good thing she didnt talk.

'I will cast a charm on Miss Granger that will allow her to talk. This should help you out Severus.' Severus nodded curtly. Hating the senile old man with every inch of his cold heart.

'Pomona, please bring Severus a watering can and mist bottle. Plant food to aswell.' The older witch nodded and walked off, Harry dragging his feet behind him.


	2. Feedings and waterings

Dumbledore cast the spell on Hermione, and soon she came to life.

'Wha...what in Merlins name? Why are you all so big?' Hermione, gaining her mobility bent her large yellow head over, gasping.

'I'm...I'm a Marigold!' She turned to see Professer Snape holding her flower pot. Dumbledore cleared his throat, pushing his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose.

'Yes Miss Granger, the Jolternobble has turned you into a Marigold. I have made Severus your caretaker. Until your first petal falls off, you will remain a flower.' Hermione lowered her head, trying hard to wake up. Maybe this was all an awful dream. Maybe she fell asleep in the Library, and Ron would wake her up. Yes, that seemed like a good thing.

'Ah Pomona.' Sprout rushed through the door holding a watering can and mist bottle, and a tiny bottle of plant food.

'Only one drop a day. This is my secret formula.' Severus nodded blankly, looking at the crystal phial.

'Have fun! And make sure to give Hermione some of the Moonstone Fertilizer!' Sprout called out as Severus was descending the stairs. He grumbled, Hermione swaying the cool breeze.

'Professer, are we going to the dungeons?' She said idly. Stupid chit. Ofcourse they were going to the dungeons!

'Yes you insufferable girl.' He growled, which sounded frightneing from Hermiones viewpoint. Swinging the door open, he placed Hermione down on his desk. He gave her a mist and a drop of plant food.

'Now, let me make this clear Miss Granger. I will place you over on that windowsill. Do not talk when students are in the room. Do I make my self clear?' He whispered in a low voice. Hermione nodded her head solemnly. Severus placed her on the sill, which got a few good rays of sun. She did appreciate the misting though. Hermione remembered plants soak up nutriants through their roots. Maybe she could try it? She could move them! Maybe they sucked up water on their own. Shaking her head, she looked over at Snape. He was shuffling papers, strands of hair falling infront of his eyes. He didnt look up once, not ever.

Life got boring for Hermione, staring out the window. Sometimes other plants outside would wave to her, whispering and chattering. She could spot Sprout working out in the Greenhouse, merrily watering the different shrubs and flowers, some moving and twitching. Neville could be spotted aswell, sprinkling different powders and coloured waters on the plants.

Snape fed her once a day before Breakfast, and gave her a small drink. She whispered her thanks, and turned around to gaze from her perch. Sometimes Neville visited her afer class, and would sneak her some extra plant food, or give her a misting.

The only thing she liked doing was watching classes. The way he teached, swiftly moving about barking at students from almost blowing up the place. Hermione perked up as she watched Harry and Ron walk into class. They dat down next to her window sill! Maybe she could whisper something...

'Psst..Ron...' She whispered as quietly as she could. Ron's head snapped up from his parchment.

'Harry? Was that you?' He said quietly.

'hmm wha...? No.' Harry shifted in his seat, getting back to the parchment on Amortenia.

'Ron! Its Hermione!' She finally said. Ron dismissed the sound, and continued working on his paper. Hermione sulked, her large yellow head drooping low.

'Proffeser, I think theirs something wrong with your plant...' Seamus said, trying hard not to snort at the Marigold sitting on the window sill.

'Five points from Gryffindor. Get back to work Finnigan.' Snape gave Hermione a warning glare and got back to work.

Around six in the evening, Hermione got back to gazing out and the blazing sunset, wishing she could go eat Dinner with Harry and Ron. Her throughts were interupted when Snape lifted her up, and placed her on his desk.

'Professer?' She called out. He didnt listen. He was rumaging through a storaged closet. He returned holding a small sack.

'This is moonstone Fertilizer.' He said quietly.

'A rare substance used to boost the imune system of plants, and help them grow three times as fast. I want to get this over with as much as you do.' He groweled in a low voice. Hermione quivered and nodded. Taking a small scoop, he placed the fertilizer in the misting bottle and gave it a good shake, and sprayed her. Hermione unraveled her leaves. This stuff was amazing! She could already feel it flowing through her stem. Snape placed her back on the sill and headed off to Dinner, leaving Hermione alone again in the dark cold dungeon.

Sleeping was different as a plant, she found closing her petals helped. But standing up was a promblem. She would often wake up with a stiff stem. Maybe resting her head against the wall would help? She tried this, and it worked. She dosed off, and dreamed of flowers and fertilizer.


	3. Hermione's transformation

Hermione slowly opened her petals and gave a loud yawn. Something felt different about her...but what? She was getting rather hungry. When was Professer Snape going to feed her? Her eyes drifted to the sky, the pale pink sunrise slowly melting across the horizon. Hermione chuckled as the squid stretched its tentacles into the sky, waving them in the air until it finally descended back into the lake.

Severus opened the potions classroom door quietly and stalked into the room. He grabbed Hermione...

'WHAT IN MERLINS NAME?' he yelled. He examined her stem closer. Hermione grew a pair of breasts. They were just, odd syemtrical mounds on her stem...

'Professer? Why did you yell just now?' Hermione realised he was staring at her stem. She looked down. Her petals turned a bright shade of red. She covered them with her leaves before turning her head away.

'Well Miss Granger, it looks like your getting you human characteristics back.' He tapped her stem with his wand. A small robbe covered her. She nodded, her petals still a shade of light pink. He fed her, misted her and put her back on the sill. She murmered 'thanks.'. Severus stalked off, a little smirk playing across his sallow features.

She couldnt believe this! A marigold with a pair...of..well green breasts? What would the students think with this robbe on her? A marigold wearing a robbe? She shook her head and sighed. The fertilizer moved through her slowly, it making her stronger.

'Come on you stupid petal fall off!' She yelled. It was no use. Maybe if she plucked one off? No, that didnt work either.

'I guess its a natrual process.' she murmed solemnly.

Her head snapped up from her nap. Students were now sitting in seats taking notes. Hermione looked at the board.

'Marigold petals and their properties.' Oh how ironic. Did he think this was funny? He scowered the room now, growling at students or scowling.

'Professer?' Draco asked, his hand raised in the air.

'what Malfoy.'

'Are we going to use the petals of that Marigold for out potion?' He pointed to Hermione. Snape sighed.

'No Mr. Malfoy. That is a special species that would ruin the potion.' Draco nodded and returned to his work.

-----

Hermiones day was as boring as usual. Students flitted about, some getting yelled at and others some times getting minor praise for a good potion. She felt a sharp pain in her lower stem. What now? She looked down...

'AGGGH!!!' Luckily no students were in the room. She now had a very curvacious pair of legs, still rooted into the soil. A very familiar V shape was visible between her thighs.

'Good god...' She yelped again as her leaves turned into slender arms, her hands returning. Her stem now looked like a body with out a head. A green body. She blushed and covered herself with the robbe again. Her head turned as Snape entered the room.

'You petals are brown.' He said quietly. Her hair colour was returning!

'Professer? Will I change back soon?' He nodded and gave her a good spraying with the bottle. He left her alone in the dark again, slamming the door behind him. Hermione sighed...

------

The moon slowly filtered into the room, its silve strands of light landing on the little Marigold.

'Hmm a harvest moon.' Hermione whispered. She felt funny again...maybe more transformations? Hermione squealed as her Stem slowly lifted from the soil. A single brown petal slowly fluttering through the air.

'It...I'm chagning back!' A bright green light slowly enveloped her, beams of forest green filling the room. With an 'oomf' she landed on the cold flagstone floor. Hermione was very much naked...and cold. The robbe unfortunaly was the size of a carrot and didnt come in any use. The only piece of clothing was Snapes teaching robbe. he wouldnt mind...would he? She slowly creeped over to his desk and pulled the soft black fabric from the chair. Slipping it over her body, she looked around the room for his private quarters. Her search came to a stop infront of a blank stone wall.

'Professer?' She yelled. She hammered on the door with her fist. After five minutes, it finally opened.

'What is it...' He stopped dead in his tracks. His heart racing...was that Hermione? It couldnt be...her large mane of frizzyness was replcaed by long soft chestnut curls. Her eyes beamed, instead of a dull brown they changed into a rich liquid Amber. Her skin glowed with beautiful quality, a creamy undertone detected in the pale moon light.

'Miss...Miss Granger?'


	4. AN

Hey everybody, I had forgotten about this story!

I love the concept, and I actually have a few more chapters written, so hopefully you will enjoy! I think I'll take a break from I've Got My Spine, and foccus on this one.


	5. Hermione's Undiscovered Discovery

"Stay here, I'm getting Minerva." Snape barked at Hermione. He watched as she stood there, dumbstruck.

He returned a few minutes later with a very dazed Minerva. She looked up and down at Hermione.

"My goodness, Miss Granger! How you've changed!" Hermione only stared.

"Take Miss Granger back to the dorms, I have some work to do." He growled lowly, his eyes flickering over to Hermione every so often. The Transfiguration teacher nodded and skidded off with Granger, her legs wobbling awkwardly as she tried to walk. Severus sighed and went back inside, his thoughts askew. Slumping down into his chair, he poured himself some fire whisky. It was going to be a long night.

----

"Miss Granger, how good it is to have you back." McGonnagal told Hermione.

"Thank you Professor, but do you think you could walk a bit slower?" Hermione huffed.

"Oh, of course." She replied. Hermione sighed a sigh of relief and rubbed her sore legs, she would have to get used to this again. As she neared the dorms, the Professor bid her farewell after giving her the password. Hermione slumped in her bed. Her back arched as her stiff spine made contact with the soft mattress. She lolled her head to the side and soaked up the warmth of the fire. How amazing it was to be a human again. Hermione squirmed. Something felt funny in her lower region. Pressure?

'Oh, right. Humans pee.' Hermione giggled as she exited the bathroom. That was probably the longest, and most intense urination she ever took. Hermione stopped in her tracks. That couldn't be her in the mirror. It couldn't be...

Her hair, no longer a frizzy mess, fell in soft waves. Her skin seemed to glow, and her eyes sparkled. It must have been Professor Snape's fertilizer. Running her hands through her hair, she sighed, a smile spreading on her face. Maybe turning into a marigold was for the better. At least, she didn't look like a frizzy mess anymore.

Speaking of Professor Snape, she should get him something to thank him. Sinking into her bed, she thought back to the time spent with him. Something from the Apothecary perhaps? No, he had enough of those things already. She then remembered that she had taken his robe with her. Looking over to it, she realized the old piece of fabric was stained and quite uncared for. Perhaps she could get it cleaned. Not knowing her Professor's exact measurements, it would be even silly to run after him with a measuring tape. Sighing, she neatly folded the robe on the chair beside her bed and soon was asleep.

----

It was saturday, she remembered, as she awoke.

Getting dressed and grabbing a quick breakfast from the Great Hall, she whizzed outside.

The tailoring shop was particularly quiet. Making her way inside, she spotted the stout woman who ran the store. The woman must have caught wind of her, for she neared.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, could I perhaps get this cleaned?" Hermione asked, showing the woman the robe.

"Of course! In fact, I'll have it done in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Oh, what is your name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." The woman nodded and jotted down her name. Twenty minutes, that gave Hermione enough time for a cup of tea. Making her way into the small coffee shop, she spotted Harry. She called out to him, and almost fell over laughing at his reaction.

"Hermione!" He called. She ran over and gave him a hug, ignoring the other students who were gawking.

"Where's Ron?" She asked.

"He's getting a seat." The two of them made there way over to where Ron was currently seated, his mouth encased around a piece of fudge.

"Hehmaynay!" He choked. She laughed and sat beside him, relishing in his boyish stares. She ordered a pot of Earl Grey, smiling as the tray of sweets and tea arrived. "So, what was it like...being a plant?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it wasn't all that great." She said in between sips of her tea.

"Could you see and hear?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I could." She replied. The three of them continued chatting on for a while, until Hermione realized the time. "I have to go, see you later at dinner." She said. The two nodded. Hermione trudged into the tailoring shop and waited patiently for the woman. She came in holding the robe.

"Here you go, hun. That'll be fourty galleons."

She sure hoped Snape appreciated this. Handing the clerk her money, she exited the store. Before stuffing the robe into her back, she inspected it. Good, the stains were gone. Putting the garment into her bag, she returned to Hogwarts.

---

The walk down to Professer Snape's dungeons were nothing but short. But she enjoyed the exercise. As she rounded the corner to the Potion's room, she almost bumped into somebody. Looking up, she realized it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Granger. How...pleasant to see you." He said.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, I have something important to do." She pushed pass him, ignoring his looks. Before she knew what had hit her, Malfoy grabbed her wrist.

"What's this?" He purred as he grabbed the black fabric from her clutches.

"Nothing!" She spat in return.

"Looks a lot like a robe, but too big for some one...your size." He commented.

"Give it back." She growled, struggling against his iron grip."

"Tsk tsk, why in such a rush?" He asked. Hermione kicked at him, her foot making contact with his shin. He howled out in pain and dropped the robe and his grasp on Hermione. Before he act again, she had left, leaving Malfoy. She watched from around the corner of the stair case. He left, his steps filled with anger. She sighed and opened the door to the potions class room. She looked around for her Professor, no where to be seen. Perhaps he was in his office? Clambering over to the back of his desk, she knocked on the large stone door. Remaining vigilant, he appeared.

"Miss Granger." He said quietly.

"I forgot that I had taken your robe...sir." She handed him the fabric. Her eyes wandered down his chest. He was wearing a button down white shirt, none of it tucked into his usual black pant.

"Thank you..." He replied. Before he could slam the door on her, she spoke out.

"Why was Lucius at the school?" She asked.

"He's the new Defense Against teacher." He replied. Hermione felt her heart sank. She had assaulted a to be teacher...How was she going to get out of this one? Sighing, she gasped slightly as he closed the door on her.

---

Severus sighed and sat back down at his desk, and looked down to his robe. She had cleaned it. Running his hand over the now soft fabric, he pulled himself into it. It smelled like her, that soft, feminine scent that belonged only to Hermione. If only she knew what was in store for her. Looking down to his book, it read:

"_The victim of the Jobbernobble's very potent transforming mist will be returned to their plant like state once a month...." _

He would have to tell her, but when? Sighing, he closed the book.


	6. Hermione's Desires

**AN: I realise how horribly written the last chapter was now...echhh. I didn't really put too much effort into that one, mainly because I wanted to update quickly. But, this chapter will be a treat for you : D**

**enjoy!**

**R&R!!**

The cool damp air was surprisingly refreshing on that October morning. Leaves silently fluttered from their tree like hosts, and landed gracefully on the cobbled flooring. Her steps were short and quickened as she rushed towards the grand building. Needlesy to say, she wasnt late. The room she entered was very dark and dusty. Book shelves lined the eastern and western walls; some filled to the brim with glass jars filled with who-knows-what. Four windows were the only source of light, but today beams of sunlight shone through the large panes of glass, illuminating everything in the room.

She placed her book bag down, and rumaged into its canvas interior. She found what she was looking for, and placed them neatly on the desk infront of her. Two books, several pieces of parchment and her favourite quill. The rays of sunlight reflected of her now tame chesnut hair, and highlighted the beauty of those deep brown eyes. The room soon flooded with students.

Hermione felt her stomach knot as the black form of the Potion's Master came billowing in. She inhaled his scent, earthy with an array of spices, and watched with hooded eyes as he turned to adress the class. For the next forty minutes his thick, oily voice droned over the steps to a complicated anti-viral potion. Hermione's quill was scratching away at her parchment, but she wasn't writing down what was on the board. In fact, she didn't have any idea as to what she was scratching down; her mind was occupied and she needed to keep her hands busy.

"Miss Granger." Hermione was still writing furiously. "Miss Granger." His voice was more assertive this time. Hermione shot her head up from her desk. "I've stopped writing twenty minutes ago," He began, "pay attention." He hissed. Hermione audibly sighed as he turned around. "See me after class, Miss Granger." She nodded. After he was done his lecture, Hermione found herself standing over a bubbling cauldron with a glass stirring rod. She inhaled the sharp scent of spearmint, and realised she was holding a few leaves in her hand. Realising she hadn't taken down any notes, she furiously flipped through her text book. She found the recipe, but it didn't call for any spearmint.

"Ron." Hermione said under her breath. "Ron!" She said more adudibly.

"What it is 'Mione?"

"Why am I holding mint?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. You sort of, well, went off into la-la land for about, ten or fifteen minutes."

"...Oh." Hermione put the mint on her cutting board, and continued to stir the steaming cauldron. She didn't know why, but the only thing she could concentrate on was soil and sunlight. Placing her stirring rod on the table, she walked over to one of the large windows. She closed her eyes, letting the warm rays penetrate her skin.

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled.

"I'm photosynthesizing, professor, just a few more minutes--"

"Miss Granger, I don't see any petals or leaves on you, now get back to your work station." Realizing now that she was in plant like state, Hermione felt her face flush. She heard Draco snicker as she walked back to her cauldron, her fists tightly balled. Hermione stiffened as Snape approached her table. First he bottled Ron's potion. Dangling the glass phial infront of his eyes, Snape sighed. "Good ." Snape scooped the phial into Hermione's cauldron next. As he corked the potion, he shuffled on his feet and made an odd "hmmm" sound. "Tell Miss Granger, but what colour is an anti-viral potion?" Hermione cringed, watching the sunlight catch the colour of her bright red potion.

"Pale green, sir."

"And what does it smell like?"

"Oranges, sir."

"What do you smell?" Hermione took a whiff from her cauldron.

"Spearmint." Snape smirked, barely visible to the class. Hermione now realised what she had been doing with that handful of mint.

"However, it does seem that Miss Granger has brewed a cauldron of fighorn potion."

"Plant nutrients..." Hermrione mumbled.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. But seeing as you were to brew an anti-viral, you receive a zero." Hermione nodded solemnly and sat back down, waiting for him to grade the other potions.

"Wow 'Mione, never thought you'd pull that one off."

She grumbled and rested her head down, not caring about anything at the moment. Five minutes later, and class had ended. Hermione waited patiently for all the students to leave before walking towards Snape's desk.

"You wanted to speak with me, sir?" She said quietly. He didn't look up from his work. She cleared her throat and shifted her weight to her other foot, awkwardly grabbing her left elbow. "Pro--"

"Yes, Miss Granger. This meeting, however, does not concern your performance today." His head shot up from his papers, his eyes hooded.

"Oh--"

"It seems that the Jolternobble has a very unique ability," he began, swooping out from his desk and slowly advanced towards her. "As you know, the plant transformed you into a marigold, and you transformed back." Snape said.

"And?"

"The cycle hasn't stopped." He finally replied. Hermione felt light headed. Feeling the need to sit, she plunked down on a near by work bench and rested her hands on her lap. This was a lot of information to take in. She watched him curiously from the corner of her eye; observing as he neatly tucked his slender fingers into his arms.

"What do you mean the cycle hasn't stopped?" She asked.

"Every month, for exactly one week, you will transform." He said quietly. Hermione fumed.

"Isn't there anyway to reverse it? I don't have time for this!" She almost yelled.

"There is one way." Hermione was willing to try anything. Before she could ask how, he spoke. "You must give yourself to the one you truly desire." his words were silk, wrapping each word in a thick blanket.

"What do you mean by give..."

"You know know perfectly well." Snape eyed her cautiously before handing her the book he had been previously reading. "You'll find what you're looking for inside, now leave." Hermione nodded and stuffed the book into her bag, not wanting to provoke the snarky Potion's Master any more. The rest of the day was long and uneventful, and by nightfall, Hermione found herself at her bed with book in hand. She noticed a little marker stuck neatly into the yellowed pages. Flipping the dusty book open, she cast lumos and read silently.

_"--before transforming back, the cursed must make a powerful potion from their own virginal blood. The cursed must first seek out who their heart truly desires. The potion is to be ingested or injected."_

Hermione closed the book with such vigor, that the dust from its pages erupted into her nostrils. After a fit of coughing, Hermione summoned a glass of water and downed the contents. She didn't believe this! Make a potion of her own...blood? And how would she know who she truly desired? Rubbing her temples furiously, she placed the book on her nightstand and crawled back under the sheets. Tomorrow was a new day.

As Hermione awoke, she couldn't help but feel light headed and dizzy. Mistaking the symptoms for hunger, she got dressed and hurried down to the Great Hall. The halls were surprisingly cold. The Great Hall was virtually empty, except for the occasional owl. Looking at her wrist watch, Hermione realized it was five o'clock in the morning. Running her tired fingers over her face in exasperation, she exited the hall and went out into the cool damp of the castle grounds. Hermione walked past the lake, and threw the giant squid a piece of toast she had previously pocketed. As the sun shone brighter over the mountains, Hermione's eyes caught the brilliant gleam coming from the green house. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to it.

"Hello?" She asked as she entered through the doors. Professor Sprout was still away, and Neville was probably asleep. Hermione fingered the soft leaves of various plants, and was surprised to feel a certain "crackle" to them. "My, you must be thirsty." She cooed.

"Yes, very thirst actually." Hermione let out a stifled yelp and jumped back. Rubbing her eyes furiously, she tried to make out where the sound had come from. "Don't worry dear, you're not going insane." Hermione gulped and looked to the plant she had been previously touching.

"You...you can talk?" She asked hesitantly, unsure of how the plant would respond.

"Of course! We all can!" The plant replied. Hermione gulped and realized the extant of just how huge the greenhouse was.

"Why can I hear you?" She asked. The plant curled its leaves briefly before replying.

"Only those who have fallen victim to the Jolternobble can hear us speak, much like parseltongues can hear and talk to snakes." Hermione nodded, not knowing if the plant could see. Maybe she would be able to ask the plant about the curse.

"Every month I am to transform unless I make a potion. It says I need to seek out who I truly desire. How do I find out?" Hermione asked.

"You are aware of a rememberall, correct?" The plant asked.

"Yes."

"Although rare, you can find a close cousin of the rememberall called a desireall. They were discontinued for some odd reason." The plant said. At least their was some hope. Feeling the need to thank the plant, she cast aguamenti and left the greenhouse. Perhaps she would be able to find one in Hogsmeade on the weekend. It was now six o'clock, and the Great Hall would probably be filling up with students by now. An idea struck into her head as she walked past Neville.

"Neville!" She exclaimed. Almost dropping his pumpkin juice, Neville spun around to meet her gaze.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you still have that rememberall from first year?" Neville thought a for a few seconds before replying.

"Yes, actually, I still have it." Hermione felt like hugging him.

"Could I borrow it for a day or two?" She asked. Neville nodded.

"A-accio rememberall!" He said quietly. Hermione was shocked at his gusto. Students normally weren't allowed to use magic outside of classes. She giggled, realizing now that his wand was hidden under the table to avoid detection. Hermione ducked as the gilded ball came flying through the air, landing snugly in Neville's outstretched hand. "Here you are Hermione, be careful with it!" He said.

"I will!" Hermione rushed out from the Great Hall and entered the dorm. Flipping through her charms textbook, she found the spell she was looking for. Holding the rememberall in her hand, she flicked her wrist and muttered "revealous desiras." She tapped the tip of her wand on the glass sphere, and was surprised to see the gas inside turn a opaque grey. Reading over her notes, she realized it worked a lot like the rememberall. The reader the gas became, the more she desired the person. Fitting the glass orb into her pocket, she looked to her time table. A wave of dread washed over her as she realized she had Defense Against first period. She hoped for some reason not know to man that Lucius would forget about her kicking him in the shin. Hermione entered the classroom quietly, hoping the elder Malfoy wasn't around. Shutting the door behind her, she choose a seat nearest the front of the classroom and set her bag down on the table. More students filed in, and soon Lucius was seated at the front of the room. The chalk began scritching away at the black board, revealing a powerful defense spell.

For the next forty minutes, Lucius drawled on about proper wrist movement, stance and wand etiquette. After what seemed like hours, he stopped talking and informed the class to take down notes. Sighing, Hermione retrieved her quill and parchment. To her horror, Lucius was making his way towards her. He placed a hand on her desk, casually resting his hip against the side.

"I haven't forgotten about your little attack, Miss Granger." He purred. Hermione narrowed her eyes considerably. "See me after class." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see the desireall turning a bright red. This day couldn't get any worse.

**So thats the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I guess that was a little cliffy for all of you, and hopefully this chapter was better written then the previous ones. **

**R&R please!!**


End file.
